The Mummy Returns: Revisited
by FrozenMagic
Summary: 13 year-old Miley O'Connell joins the cast of the 2nd and 3rd mummy movie as Alex's older sister, she has her mother's looks and talent for translating things but her father's skills for gun shooting and swearing only her mum didn't approve of. Rated T for Language. GOING TO BE REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

The Mummy Returns: Revisited.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mummy Returns and I never will I just own Miley (this will go for the others as well).

Chapter 1:

Thebes, Egypt over thousands of years ago there was once a city and it was overseen by the High Priest: Imhotep. However, he betrayed the Pharaoh Seti and he was banished from Egypt in the blink of an eye. Now in modern times the temple's kingdom could only be imagined

13 year old Miley O'Connell and her father Rick O'Connell were walking together and looking for something interesting and something to shoot in a tomb. Miley has black hair and looks like her mother .When she was little before Alex was born, she liked the stories her father Rick tells about him battling Imhotep and she still does. She has her mother's talent for translating things and her father's shooting skills only her mom didn't approve of it when Rick taught her how to shoot with guns one summer. She has a little 8 year old brother and she baby sits him sometimes named Alex who has blonde hair. Rick O'Connell was pushing spider webs out of the way trying to find Evie.

'_Why did we have to bring the kids with us and why did we have to come here?_' Rick thought to himself. While Miley thought '_this place is soo cool, this is just like Dad's stories. I wonder why mum didn't want me and Alex to come with them._" Then all of a sudden the two fell over, Rick let out a yell so did Miley.

"Dad, Miley" yelled an 8 year old Alex and both Rick and Miley jumped.

"A-Alex" said Rick trying to catch his breath while Miley looking a bit mad at her brother.

"Alex! You nearly scared us half to death, but I think Dad jumped a bit" said Miley smiling and Rick glared at his daughter.

"Sorry Dad" said Miley still cracking a smile.

"What were you two thinking especially you dad? Someone coming back to life?" asked Alex laughing and Miley laughed along with him.

"Reading too many books, both of you, just like your mother" said Rick catching his breath. "What are you doing down here I told you to wait for us?"

"Yeah, and we don't want you to get hurt" said Miley.

"But guys-I saw your tattoo Dad" explained Alex and he pointed at the strange tattoo on Rick's arm. "There's a carving like that on one of the walls"

"Really?" asked Miley asking a bit interested, she always wondered why her father had that tattoo.

"Really, that's interesting, listen Alex why don't you go back to the main entrance and show your sister it" said Rick and Miley looked up at him.

"But Dad!" exclaimed Miley and Rick looked at his daughter.

"No buts, its too dangerous for you Alex and I need you Miley to watch him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble" said Rick looking at the two while Miley looked mad and Alex looked up at Rick.

"Then what should we do?" asked Alex.

"I don't know, surprise me, discover something new, set up some traps for any thieves, while your mother uncovers a new tomb" said Rick quickly and Miley groaned and grumbled something and stomped back to the entrance and Alex grabbed his rucksack and followed right behind her.

"Hey, you can forget about staying up late if you keep it up with that attitude young lady" said Rick threatenly. "And I'll take away your gun privileges as well."

"Which will make your mother very happy" Rick said to himself and started to walk.

Deeper in the tomb aside from all the scorpions, cobwebs, spiders and hieroglyphics a woman with black wavy hair who looks like her daughter. Her name was Evelyn O'Connell she was looking at a large door trying to uncover to what might be behind it. She took out a small brush and very carefully starts to wipe away the dust and the cobwebs revealing a picture of two princesses in hand-to-hand combat. She was suddenly distracted by a hissing sound and looked down to see where it was coming and it was a black snake. She grabbed it and instead of being of afraid she spoke to it.

"Go away" said Evelyn mad and threw the snake carefully Rick came up backed away and said.

"You want to be careful? Those things are poisonous you know" said Rick and Evelyn turned around and walked right up to him.

"Only if they bite you" said Evelyn and she went back to the strange door "Did I hear you, Miley and Alex talking back there?"

"Yeah…" said Rick grabbing a few tools "Alex wanted to show us something and I made Miley go back and watch him" "I swear those two get more like you everyday and Miley is a mixture of us… its scary"

"If you hadn't taught Miley how to shoot guns she would've been more like me" said Evelyn "As for Alex, he's more handsome devilishing charming…" said Evelyn with a grin on her face.

"I know and it's driving me insane" said Rick and he leaned over and kissed her "Ready to crack this thing open?"

"No, we'll do it the right way" said Evelyn and she tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge Rick raised his eyebrow at her and she sighs.

"Oh all right, we'll do it your way" said Evelyn and Rick grabbed a crowbar and Evelyn stepped back. Then Evelyn started to speak again.

"This place is all I've been able to think about-since I've had a decent night's sleep since" then she looked around the place for a moment "I've been here before…"

Rick shook his head. "Impossible"

"Rick, sweetheart I know I've been here before" Evelyn exclaimed.

"A place that no one has been here for around three thousands of years?" asked Rick a bit confused at his wife's statement. "You're crazy!"

Then Evelyn sees a strange ancient torch and turns it and it opens up. All of a sudden a door opens up right behind her. "Then how do I know exactly where I'm going, and what I'm doing?"

Rick was confused and he stared at to what just happened and Evelyn walked in and Rick grabbed a lamp and walked right behind her. He looked at her and said.

"Okay, you're starting to scare me, Evie" said Rick looking at his wife.

"Yes, and I'm starting to scare myself" said Evelyn looking back at Rick.

Meanwhile farther away from where Rick and Evey was Alex O'Connell and Miley O'Connell were busy doing there thing. Both Alex and Miley were surrounded by different artifacts that their parents had dug up, some Miley dug. Alex O'Connell was watching his sister polishing her gun. Miley looked up at him and said.

"What?" asked Miley looking at her brother Alex looked at her and said.

"What are you doing?" asked Alex noticing her with her gun and a cloth in her hand.

"Polishing my gun" said Miley rubbing her gun.

"Why?" asked Alex and Miley stops and sighs.

"Just incase any thieves or bad guys tries to disturb us" explained Miley and Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay…" said Alex rolling his eyes at his sister and he grabbed a book trying to remember a word and started to mumble to himself.

"What was that word? Hie? Hieyro? Ughh!" mumbled Alex and Miley heard this and stand up and carried her gun and walked up to her brother.

"What are you doing?" asked Miley annoyed at her brother.

"I'm trying to remember something can you help me?" asked Alex. Miley started to say something but stopped when a stir came up and the two ran to a tall structure that their parents had made and Miley held onto her gun just in case she needed it and Alex grabbed a sling-shot and a book and shoved the book and sling-shot in the rucksack and ran back to his sister.

A few minutes later, Red, Spivey, and Jacques walked in. They looked around then Red spoke. "You two, pick through that stuff. See if you can find the bracelet. I'll go look for the O'Connells

Alex gasped and Miley quickly put both of her hands on her brother's mouth.

Meanwhile Rick and Evelyn stepped into the strange door. Evelyn put the lamp somewhere for light, to fill the whole room and Rick pulled out his gun. There was another humongous door with a wheel shape like a sundial and Evelyn started to walk further inside after Rick….

..._Suddenly her view of the room changed from her eyes. The small room was entirely new, hieroglyphics all around the walls so colorful and vivid with gold-colored furnishings around the room. Then a young woman, a shapely Egyptian witch of some sorts in a headdress and was wearing lots of jewelry, and moved inside. Evelyn had just barely managed a glimpse of the two guards standing on both sides of a small chest. Then the woman heaved the door by closing it, and locked it, by twisting the sundial mechanism-five turns to the right, and seven to the left-and pushed it in. Then Rick walks right in front of it as if that woman was some how a ghost of some sorts._

Rick was in front of the door and trying to open it with the crowbar and Evelyn blinks her eyes and walked toward him while Rick was staring at her very oddly and stopped to stare at her.

"What are you doing? Trying to find something interesting?" asked Rick

Evelyn paused for a moment "I'm trying to make it happen again…this room, I saw it differently. As if I was actually here in ancient times"

Rick dropped the crowbar. "Well if you really _were_ here, could you show me how to open this thing? I think there's something blocking it"

"Sure," she replied and she reached forward to the door and reached for the sundial and did it exactly from her vision-five turns to the right and seven to the left- and pushed it in.

Then there was a large rumble and it opened up and Rick walked in with the lamp in and turned to her and said "Okay, now you're _really_, starting to scare me"

Meanwhile Alex and Miley were both looking down at the two henchmen that were looking through their stuff and Alex pulled out his sling-shot and pulled out a rock and threw it at one of the henchmen and it hit Spivey and he turned around and turned to Jacques "Cripes Jacques, something just hit my head" and both Alex and Miley were giggling silently and Jacques turned to Spivey and covered his hand over his mouth and spoke.

"Quiet, Spivey! This place is cursed." he said and looked up.

Red stopped at the doorway behind Rick and Evelyn and got his gun ready then he paused they were talking about something very interesting.

Evelyn then pulled cobwebs away from a large gold disc and gasped her eyes went wide. "That's the emblem of the Scorpion King!"

"Who?" asked Rick and he was puzzled at what she said.

Evelyn continued. "He's supposed to be pure myth. No trace of him has ever been found. No artifacts…no nothing."

"Reckon no one wanted him found," answered Rick.

Evelyn then looked down at the small golden chest. She touched it. "Rick lets open it"

"I don't know…" started Rick but she interrupted him.

"Oh, come on. Where's your sense of adventure? It's just a chest-" Then Evelyn took the crowbar and points it at the lock "No harm ever came from a chest"

"Just remember-_I_ was the voice of reason this time around" he replied.

"For once" she said trying to pull it with the crowbar while Rick looked at her as she was trying to open the chest she sighs in disgust and Rick glanced over and saw a weird object hanging over a decayed skeleton, a small golden key. It somehow looked like a sundial almost. Rick pulled it off of the skeleton and waved it at her.

"Hon, lets do it your way"

Evelyn turned to him and beamed at him taking the key from him and fitted it into the sundial shaped hole. Evelyn turned the key to the right and it hissed opened.

Meanwhile, Red, was still behind them watching this, and his eyes widened.

She looked down at the box and what it contained; she had an astonished look on her face. "The Bracelet of Anubis…" she whispered

Meanwhile, both Alex and Miley were giggling softly and Alex handed Miley the sling-shot and she grabbed a stone and she launched a stone at Spivey in the butt. He let out a huge yell and started to do a dance around the room. "Ow, ow, ouch, that darn thing hurt"

"Shut up Spivey, and get back to work" Jacques shouted at him. Spivey whined at him and went back to work, slowly beginning to shift through the objects again.

Then Miley handed the sling-shot back to her brother and he grabbed another stone and shot it at Jacques. But to their surprise Jacques caught it and looked up and grinned evilly at the two, crushes the stone and he start to chase after the two, he put his knife in his mouth and heads toward the ladder.

"Now's the time to use the gun?" Alex asked his sister scared, who got her gun ready.

"Now's the time to use the gun." said Miley while trying to figure out where to aim it without killing anyone.

Meanwhile Evelyn was fingering the thick golden bracelet and then there was a loud rumbling, she jerked up at the noise and put the bracelet in the chest and slammed it shut.

"Well, it's a bit late for that, don't you think?" Rick yelled at her over the loud rumbling that was coming from the ceiling.

"Hurry! Put this in your rucksack!" she said lifting the chest.

"Why, don't we just leave it here?" asked Rick pushing it back to her.

Then there was another huge crash and Red turned and ran.

"What does it say?" Rick asked her shouting.

Evelyn ran her fingers through the chest. "He who…disturbs this chest shall…drink from the Nile" she paused for a brief moment. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad."

As if she said it on cue, galleons of water came bursting toward them.

"Time to go!" Rick yelled as they ran for their life.

Meanwhile, Jacques was climbing up the ladder to where Alex and Miley were taking steps back and Miley was trying to figure out how should she shoot she didn't have the nerve to kill anyone yet she was too scared to do it she didn't have the courage.

"Jacques is going to make fillets out of you two!" said Spivey

Suddenly Red came running into the area, "Spivey! Jacques! Let's get out of here!"

Jacques took one last look at Alex, and Miley and slide down the ladder. He cut the rope from the ladder and it cracked.

"Au revoir!" yelled Jacques at the two and he left the room and then it started to fall apart.

"Hold on!" yelled Miley to Alex and he grabbed onto his sister.

"Whoa!" the two yelled and the two grabbed on tightly and when they landed hard the pillars started to tip over one by one like dominoes until the very last one and when it finally stopped they looked at each other and let out a breath.

"Whoa." they both said and they started to laugh.

Meanwhile, Rick and Evelyn were trying to get away from the huge wave of water

"Evie, This way!" yelled Rick then they both hit a dead end and Rick's heart was beating very fast and Evelyn called out for him.

"Rick!" yelled Evelyn

Not stopping to think, Rick grabbed a hold of his wife and a humongous wall of water splashed onto them. Rick waded ferociously fought against the current, pulling Evelyn with him. All of a sudden a huge grate was above them and both Rick and Evelyn put their hands on it, Rick pulled them up to about a few feet in the air.

"This is bad, Evie!" Rick spluttering.

"We've had plenty of bad times!" she called back.

Before Rick could even respond to her, the water pulled them in.

Meanwhile, both Alex and Miley had both stopped laughing and just chatted for a bit, then, a loud groaning and it alerted the two they jerked around. One of the huge pillars was falling down a bit further, ready to smash into the wall. The two kids rushed toward for the pillar and tried to hold it up but it was too strong for the both of them and then it crashed into the wall with huge force it shattered the pillar and the wall at the same time.

Water came gushing out and both Alex and Miley ran away from it yelling along the way while Miley shrieked very loudly. As soon as they got away safely they both saw two figures sliding out from the wall and into the water. Both Alex and Miley sighs in relief and ran toward their parents, where Rick and Evelyn were fighting for their breaths and laid soaked.

"Mum! Dad!" yelled Miley as the two rushed to them.

Then both Alex and Miley looked around the area for a bit and looked back at their parents.

"Mum" said Miley.

"Dad" said Alex

"We can explain _everything_" said both Alex and Miley in unison while both Rick and Evie looked at them still catching their breaths.

Me: Well there you have it the very first chapter of the Mummy Returns: Revisited hope you guys like it. Review!


	2. AN

The Mummy Returns: Revisited

Sorry if you were expecting this to be a chapter let me to tell you that I was sidetracked and school started and I have a surgery coming up so I may or may not be able to update cause I'll be out for the rest of the month (the surgery's this Friday.) Oh and Please vote on my poll it would help. Oh and I also am going to start to write out a deadline schedule at the end of each chapter. If I don't have it finished by that date send me a PM about me updating. Read my profile to find out about my surgery.


End file.
